


The Blue One

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [3]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: 1980s, Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Summer, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “Why the fuck is it so hot?” Pale asked as the two of you were walking from his car to the shoreline.





	The Blue One

**Author's Note:**

> This vignette is inspired once again by the ever wonderful Adamsnackdriver, who sent in this prompt: I want to hear about taking Pale to the beach. Please

“Why the  _fuck_  is it so hot?” Pale asked as the two of you were walking from his car to the shoreline.

The two of you had decided a little break from the bitter cold and grey of New York was desperately needed, and had flown down to Florida for a bit of sun. Pale had smacked at your hands when you offered to carry some of the bags, so you were walking beside him wearing a sweet sun dress and holding the towels as he carried all the rest of the shit like the showoff he was. He couldn’t help but stare at you, the way the sun made you all warm and golden, like you were some kinda fuckin’ angel.

“Because it’s Fort Lauderdale honey.” You responded, everyone knew that Florida was the sunshine state, of course it would be hot.

“So? I don’t know what the fuck that means. It’s hot.” He replied with a deep frown.

There were too many people, he thought. He shoulda taken you to a private beach, a little island somewhere – not the fuckin’ summer break capital of the country. He wanted to push you into the sand and fuck you for hours, but already there were so many fuckin’ kids running around he knew that wouldn’t be so easy.

The two of you were walking along the little boardwalk, and you passed a fruit stand. You picked up an orange, bright and round and firm. You paid for it and peeled it right there, stuck a wedge in his mouth.

“The oranges like the heat.” You teased, and he rolled his eyes even as he chewed on the fruit.

“Oranges? I don’t give a shit about oranges. Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me? It always like this?” He asked, the two of you resuming your path to the shore.

“Kinda. But it’s also the start of summer, so.” You shrugged, and he groaned.

“Why the hell did I agree to this again?” He was sweating, the glint from his gold chain blinding you every now and again.

“Because I’m wearing that new swimsuit you got me.” You bumped your hip into his playfully, and he lit up real fucking fast.

“Yeah? Which one, the slutty one or the one that shows off your ass real good?” He asked.

“The blue one.” You said.

So the one that shows off your ass, he thought, real fuckin’ pleased. He couldn’t wait to peel the dress off of you, get you exposed for him.

“I might have to take you to a private fuckin’ beach, can’t have nobody lookin’ at your legs. You got fuckin’ legs for days, you know that?” He said, stopping for a minute to shift all the bags and shit he was carrying. You took the opportunity to kiss at his cheek.

“You can rub me up with lotion when we get there.” You winked.

“Damn straight I will. Last fuckin’ thing I need is you burning up. How the fuck am I supposed to grab at you when you’re all fuckin’ crispy?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jesus this is too much. Thank god for this breeze.” Pale said later, smoothing sunscreen over your back. He liked to get his hands on you, liked squeezing and rubbing you down.

Maybe fuckin’ you in the sand wasn’t such a good idea, the shit got  _everywhere_ and you hadn’t been there for even ten fucking minutes. He didn’t even want to think about where the hell the sand would get.

You sighed happily, hummed under his touch. The sun felt so good on your skin, and you maneuvered yourself so that you were just out of reach of the big tent’s shade. Pale was very much under the tent, scowling as the worked the lotion into your skin.

“Come in the water with me, you’ll cool off.” You suggested, making him scoff.

“Of course I’m gonna come in the fuckin’ water with you. Can’t let a shark or nothin’ steal my girl away from me.” He said around his cigarette, pouring more lotion into his hands.

“Oh yeah, you’re gonna protect me?” That warmed your heart. For all the hardened bastard he was, he had his sweet moments.

“That’s right. Read all about it, I’ll punch ‘em in the nose if they come up and want a bite of you.” He was so confident you had to laugh.

“Don’t go punching anything. No sharks are gonna bother us here.” You assured him, turning around in his hands.

“Yeah well we’ll fuckin’ see about that.” He said as you plucked the cigarette from between his lips and straddled him. He wasted no time in kissing you deep until the sunscreen absorbed all the way in.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re too fuckin’ pretty, you know that?” He said, later when you were both in the water.

You had taken him out deep enough to where you could no longer stand. He of course could, because he was a big tall tree you wanted to climb, and climb him you did. You had anchored yourself to him by wrapping your legs around his waist, your hands splayed out on his chest as you kissed at him, splashed him just the tiniest bit.

“Watch it you’re gonna make me spill my fuckin’ drink.” He grabbed your jaw, smooched you real good.

“I told you to leave it.” You smiled in his grip, making him roll his eyes.

“What and have someone come drink my booze? This is the good shit.” He said, holding the beer bottle up with his other hand.

“No one is going to steal your beer at the beach, everyone brings their own.” You laughed, nodding over to the other folks in the water who brought their own cans and cups and bottles.

“Whatever, give me a kiss, huh?” He said tilting his chin up to you. You ran your wet hands through his hair, ruining the careful waves while you licked into his mouth. He hummed at you, tickling your lips and making you smile. “Yeah that’s it, come on let me taste you.”

“You’re salty.” You grinned, and he couldn’t help but smile a little at that too.

It wasn’t long before he had stuck his hand down your bottoms.

“Pale.” You said in a bit of a warning tone, there were people around after all.

“That’s my name honey.” He said, a smirk starting to form as he spread your pussy with his big fingers, rubbed at your clit.

“Pale!” You gasped, but he quickly swallowed the sound.

“Be good, don’t want these fuckin’ families knowin’ you’re a whore, do you?” He said against your lips, and you shook your head. “You’re gettin’ me hard, can you feel that?”

“Yeah, let’s go back to the tent, I’ll suck you off real good.” You grinned, pushing your tits right into his face.

How the hell was he supposed to refuse that? He buried his face in your cleavage, kissed and sucked at the skin there, tasted the salt on you.

“This might’ve just been the best idea you ever had sweetheart.” He said, already walking the two of yous back to the shore.


End file.
